Fire Emblem Online
by DonnelIsOP
Summary: 10,000 players pre-ordered the game, now the truth about the latest Fire Emblem is darker than expected. Leafy must now try and beat the game before it is too late. (CANCELLED)
1. Character Submission

10,000 players had pre-ordered Fire Emblem Online, the game supposedly was able to let players guide their avatars by using a version of the Oculus Rift, called the "Intelligent Systems Emulator". The launch where the players could log in was coming soon. The users were inputting their data for the game which was supposed to used to create themselves in the game, this was the data they inputted.

 **Okay, writing FE Maybe has been driving me crazy so I needed to do another SYOC fic to keep myself from going insane. This is similar to Sword Art Online, but will have different parts to it which will be explained in the story. Anyway, my girlfriend gave me the idea and sent me a sample app with her info which I will definitely use. Put the app through reviews if you want, but PMs are preferred so I can ask questions. By the way Joseph, I cannot promise Lucina will be in this, but Anna will be in it definitely.**

 **-Sample-**

 **Name: Moxy Mallahan**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Starting Class: Archer**

 **Final Class: Sniper**

 **Skills(Nothing too OP): Aptitude, Haiku, Lethality, Direct Blow, Underdog**

 **Asset: Speed**

 **Flaw: Defense**

 **Reaction to being trapped in the game: Great fear of death forms**

 **History before FE Online: Moxy was a journalist and an only child, she is very proud, but can be quiet sometimes. Her cheerful personality makes others happy and makes them underestimate her, but she is very skilled in hunting and defending herself.**

 **Weapons: Killer Bow, Silver Yumi, Longbow**

 **Clothes: A blue and white dress with a red ribbon in her hair and purple slippers**

 **Hair: Long, Green, and in ponytails**

 **Love: Yes, someone who can forge her bow**

 **Risk your life for others: Maybe**

 **Motivation to beat the game: She believes there is a way to win**

 **Death Quote: "Thank you... for everything..."**

 **Join a guild?: Yes**

 **How are they with NPCs (Villagers, Annas, etc): Absolute kindness**

 **Any siblings that joined?: No**

 **Good or Evil: Good**


	2. World of the Emblem

May 7, 2030, the brand new game, Fire Emblem Online, has been launched at 12:00 pm. All the players have logged on, ready to start the first chapter of the game. Gold and experience are limited, so many chose to stock up on Reeking Boxes. That way, grinding would be much easier. The game takes place on a continent known as Pollytren where dungeon exploration is common. Legend says there is massive treasure on the 150th dungeon floor.

Leafy had just logged on to Fire Emblem Online, she was in the middle of a grassy field with flowers everywhere, she felt the breeze of the wind blowing gently through her dark green hair. She looked around at her surroundings and checked her inventory. She had 3 vulnaries with her and nothing else. She could see a town in the distance that looked very lively with players, "I should do some shopping there." Leafy said to herself as she walked throug the meadow.

The town was filled with players stocking up on items and weapons. Leafy had arrived and checked her class, "Samurai... guess I need a sword." she thought as she walked into a shop. "Hi! Come on in!" Anna greeted, Leafy smiled while she looked around the shop at the swords and katanas. The NPCs are nicer than she expected.

After a few minutes of browsing, Leafy chose an iron katana and brought it to Anna, "570 gold please!" Anna said, Leafy checked her inventory, she had 1,000 gold only. "I can get more gold easily." she thought as she handed the gold to Anna. "Have a nice day!" Anna winked and handed the sword to Leafy. "Thank you." Leafy turned around and walked out of the shop. "Another happy customer!" Anna said as she put the gold away.

Before she began the first chapter, Leafy went out to the fields to train. Her black hoodie was over her head as the wind began to blow harder. She spotted some Risen up ahead and decided to get some experience points there. "Someone must have summoned them." Leafy thought as she darted to the Risen.

Leafy cut through a Risen to see another player grinding on them. "Hey! Get your own reeking box!" he shouted as he killed the last Risen and aimed his steel sword at Leafy. His red coat blew in the wind as he marched toward Leafy with his sword, "Hey hey! Take it easy! I didn't know they were yours!" Leafy cried, "Okay, I forgive for this one time only. I'm Douglas." the player said, "I'm Leafy. I have to log out now, it's nearly dinnertime." Leafy replied as she hit SAVE, but the "log out" button was missing.

Leafy was confused until Douglas couldn't find his "log out" button either, "Hey, what gives?" he kept going through his menu searching for the button, "It's missing, just a bug probably." Leafy suggested, yet she still doubted this. Douglas had his doubts as well. "See ya. I'm going to start the first chapter, you should get grinding." Douglas turned around and began to walk away.

"Douglas wait!" Leafy began but she was teleported to the field she started in, Douglas was teleported as well. All the players were there. "Why am I here?" one player asked, "Glee is coming on soon and I can't log out!" another shouted. Everyone was confused and upset. Then the sky turned red and a figure came out off the sky.

"I see you noticed the log out button." the figure's red cape flew fast behind him. "I am Shouzou Kaga, the creator of this game. Most gamers here have watched SAO. You know what the rules are. Beat the game and everyone logs out. If you die. Your brain will be fried and you die." he said as everyone shuddered with fear.

Shouzou disappeared into the sky and the the sky turned back to blue. Leafy's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized she was stuck inside the game. "Why?! How could he do this!" Leafy continued to cry, "Hey, listen. You can make it out. Just believe in yourself." a hooded little girl put her hand on Leafy's shoulder. "Thanks. Can I friend you?" Leafy asked, "Yes. Leafy is it?" the girl said, "Yeah, how did you-" Leafy began, "I can't talk now. I must get some levels. You can call me Nino." she interupted as she walked away.

Leafy left the crowd as well and checked her inventory, she still had her iron katana, and her vulneraries. "If I want to level up, I guess I should go to the first dungeon." Leafy thought as she ran to a staircase leading to the first chapter. Nino had already entered as well. Now 9,568 players were still alive due to the connection breaking.

Leafy took her iron katana out and looked around nervously at the stone pillars in the dungeon. "Help! I need your help!" a villager ran out of the dungeon. "What is it?" Leafy asked, she knew this was an NPC giving her a quest. "My friend is still in there and some Ruffians are trying to kill him! Please help!" the villager replied, a pop-up appeared asking her to accept the side-quest. She clicked yes and the window closed. "Thank you so much! He is in that room over there." the villager pointed to a door. "Alright. Thanks." Leafy took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sure enough, there were three Risen surrounding a villager. "Help! Someone!" the villager cried as he edged closer to the wall. Leafy rolled her eyes as she took out her katana, "Too easy." she thought as she attacked the first Risen and one-shotted it. The darkness of the dungeon wasn't too big of deal for Leafy since the Risen only targeted her and not the villager.

After two more turns, she killed the other two Risen and saved the villager. "T-thank you, please take this as a reward." the villager said as he walked away. A pop-up appeared saying, "You got 5000 gold." Leafy drank a vulnerary and walked out of the room, "Sweet, I can get more items." she said to herself. It was night now and it began to rain. "Looks like I'll be sleeping here tonight." Leafy sighed and laid down. "Is there a way to beat the game?" Leafy thought as she drifted to sleep.

 **This was long overdue... sorry. Had school buisness and FE Fates Revelation to deal with. Hana and Selena are a pain to level up.**


	3. Disowned by Fate

Leafy woke up in the dungeon she was in yesterday, only the place had been cleared entirely. No more enemies on the first floor. The dungeon had been lit up and was easy to navigate. "Dang, this place was cleared quickly. I didn't even get to see the boss. *sigh* Maybe the next dungeon." Leafy muttered as she walked down the stairs to the next floor.

She was walking down the staircase when an arrow barely missed her, going right past her face, "Who's there!?" Leafy shouted, "Me." a little girl said as she appeared from behind a wall, "I'm Rue, what's your name?" she asked, "I am Leafy, why did you try to kill me!?" Leafy yelled, "I've been looking for a someone to be in a party with me. Everyone has refused so far. I shoot to show I'm strong." Rue replied as she opened her menu and typed a few things.

Leafy got a pop-up message, "Rue wants to form a party with you, accept?" the message read, "Okay I guess. Safety in numbers." Leafy clicked yes and Rue flashed a bright smile, "Thank you, we'll have so much fun together! Rawr!" Rue laughed as she followed Leafy down the stairs, "How did you get fox ears and a tail like that?" Leafy asked, "I picked kitsune as my class, then switched to Outlaw." Rue replied as they reached the last flight of stairs.

The two opened a door to see a big flower patch followed by a town and grassy fields, "This place is nicer than the dungeon." Leafy looked around as they walked through the flower patch and into town. Rue happily skipped as her coat blew gently in the wind. "You know, for a death game, things seem pretty peaceful." _Leafy_ commented, "I know, right!" Rue giggled and walked on.

In town, players were buying better items and weapons, "There is a rumor that there is a Bifrost staff hidden in a chest on this floor." Rue said, "What does it do?" Leafy asked, "It revives someone who dies up to 24 hours after they die." Rue replied. Leafy stopped and looked down, "What's the matter?" Rue asked, "Nothing, I'm just hoping we never need it." Leafy replied. Rue just laughed and ran into an armory.

"I carry only the finest!" the shopkeeper said as Rue looked around. "How much for this?" Rue asked, holding up a Fujin Yumi, "That is not for sale, that is Andrew776 only." the shopkeeper replied. "Okay, see ya!" Rue darted out the shop and pulled Leafy with her, "You stole that!?" Leafy gasped as she caught up with Rue, "Just keep running!" Rue shouted. That's when Leafy realized something, Rue was an orange player.

"Stop that thief!" the shopkeep yelled. "Here they come! Get ready for a bunch of exp!" Rue shouted as she drew Fujin Yumi. To her surprise only a single Dark Mage appeared before them. "Leafy, why are you with an orange player? She killed at least two people already." the Dark Mage said. A crowd of people had gathered around the three. "Shoot... I'm surrounded. I have to find a way out." Rue thought to herself as she looked for an opening. "I didn't know what orange ment and she is just a little kid and... wait, where did Rue go?" Leafy asked.

Rue was on the roof of a small shop running away, "Take this!" Rue shot an arrow from Fujin Yumi and missed the Dark Mage, she hit Andrew776 instead who was in the crowd and killed him. Rue's icon turned to red as she grew worried, "Get her!" a player in the crowd shouted. The Dark Mage took off her hood and gave chase on the rooftops, "Wait!" Leafy ran after Rue and the Dark Mage.

Rue was fast, but the Dark Mage was faster, "I can't outrun her. Wait I can do something!" Rue thought as she aimed Fujin Yumi at the Dark Mage and fired, "Oww!" she cried as the arrow hit her arm. "Yes! I'm out!" Rue jumped off a building and darted off. "Are you okay- wait, Nino!?" Leafy was surprised when she ran over to the Dark Mage, "Yeah, I'm fine. I see you're still alive." Nino laughed. "I'm level 6. What about you?" Leafy asked. "I'd rather not say. Let's go take on the dungeon for exp." Nino got up and jumped off the roof, followed by Leafy.

The two headed down the path to a gloomy looking tower. "It is surprising to see an old run down tower in this flower field." Leafy commented as they walked, "Yes. It is very weird. But I don't care how bad it looks. I just want the exp. I want to be the best." Nino said as she walked in. "Hm. I was thinking, how come Rue could use Fujin Yumi?" Leafy asked, "That isn't important. We need to keep leveling up and focus on becoming the strongest." Nino shrugged as the door to the dungeon closed.

"She is such a jerk! Didn't even stand up for me. I will kill her someday." Rue muttered as she sat on a hill alone. _"Ah, a perfect canidate for the game."_ a voice said, "Wha? Who's th- AaaAaAaaHhH!" Rue screamed a everything went black. _"I am the forgotten king! The ruler of this world! I shall destroy all with this vessel and my Fujin Yumi! I am... Imukat!" the voice evilly laughed._

With another day passed, more people dead, more tearful moments, and one plot point revealed with a player possession. May the stars shine down on all.


	4. Tricks Behind The Scenes

December 20th, 2030, Floor 38, Cyrkensia.

"Everything here looks amazing!" Leafy shouted as she and Nino ran into town, "We're not here for sightseeing, we're here to find a guild." Nino said as they walked to the center of town, "Come on! Stop being so serious! It's almost Christmas!" Leafy whined, "Don't care. I need to get out of here. Plus, you need a Master Seal and some new weapons. That Iron Katana won't be helpful for long." Nino looked at the billboard and checked for guild openings.

"Ooh! How about that one!" Leafy pointed to a guild needing two more players. "For once, you were helpful. Just kidding! We meet them in a little bit. Let's go get that Master Seal." Nino giggled and headed toward a shop. There were Christmas decorations everywhere in town.

Meanwhile in the 38th dungeon, Rue was at the door to the boss room with her guild dubbed, Pure Heroes. "We must win! The reward is too much to pass up!" she announced, "What's the reward?" Jericho asked, "Demon's Blood. Drink it and get unimaginable power if you are compatable. If not, you die." Rue replied, "Sounds risky, I like it!" Markquez declared as he opened the door. "Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Reburst shouted.

Inside the room, was a tall demon that resembled a pig, "Prepare to lose Porky!" Sabre yelled as he drew his sword. Jericho did the same as Markquez took out his axe and Reburst grabbed his Thunder. Rue stepped back and aimed Fujin Yumi at the pig.

Jericho jumped at the pig with her sword and did 20 damage, "This is too easy!" she shouted before being smacked by the pig and losing 50% of her HP. "Jericho!" Reburst cried before he was crushed by the pig. "No..." Reburst moaned as his HP slowly drained.

"Astra!" Sabre yelled as he sliced his sword at the pig five times, leaving it with only 5 HP. "Time to wrap this up!" Markquez announced as he raised his axe. The demon used Vantage and slammed into Markquez and he fell to the floor. "I got you guys covered. Rue! Finish it off!" Sabre yelled as he healed Reburst and Markquez with Mend.

Rue aimed Fujin Yumi and fired, but missed, "Damn it!" she yelled as the pig ran towards her. Before the demon could strike, Jericho finished it off with her Killing Edge. "Yes! Level up!" Jericho put her sword away and drank a concoction. "Another victory for the Pure Heroes!" Sabre cheered as he put his equipment away.

Jericho picked up the demon blood and handed it to Rue, What do we do?" Jericho asked. "Yeah, how do we split it?" Reburst asked. Rue poured the blood into four vulneraries and handed them out. "What about you?" Sabre asked, "I already had some and was compatible. Now drink up!" Rue smiled. The four guild members looked at each other and exchanged nervous glances.

Meanwhile, back in Cyrkensia, Leafy and Nino were grinding on ruffians in the opera house. Leafy had changed to a Swordsmaster and Nino began to use Nosferatu. "Hey! We got the last of them!" Leafy shouted. "Good. We need to start saving up for Eternal Seals." Nino said as she closed her tome and walked over to Leafy.

"My Steel Katana is holding up well." Leafy commented, "Did you hear that a guild just cleared the floor?" Nino asked, "The Pure Heroes? I've heard of them. They have like twenty members. There's a rumor that their leader is really an AI linked to the plot." Leafy said as the two walked towards the golden door that led to the exit.

The Christmas decorations still flashed around Cyrkensia in the evening snow, "It's beautiful still." Leafy gazed off into the sky. "We're meeting our guild right now, so we can just wait for a bit." Nino said as a boy ran up to them. "Wanna join the Pure Heroes?" he excitedly asked as he jumped up and down. "No. Go away." Nino replied. "Awwwwwwwwww, okay!" the boy said as he ran to another person.

"That kid is way too excited." Leafy shrugged, "Hey! Are you Leafy, Nino, and Sol?" a teen asked followed by two other players. "That's us, but Sol is not here." Nino replied. "Umm... that would be me." a nine-year old girl said as she got off the bench. "Okay, then welcome to our guild! The Shadow Knights! I'm Shotput!" Shotput said as he stuck out his hand, "These two are Yin and Noplo." Shotput said and pointed to the teens behind him.

"Wow, nice to meet you all!" Leafy said as she got off the bench and shook Shotput's hand, "We all have a better chance of living now. I shall not be a liability." Nino said, "Neither will I!" Sol added. "Awesome! Let's go take on Floor 40!" Yin cheered and ran with everyone else to the staircase.

 **Thank you for reading. Today's chapter was sponsered by Great Scott Films. Go look at their website Threatlevelmidnight for info on their latest movie, Threat Level Midnight. Have a nice day. Please review!**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

The four guild members all drank their cups at once. Rue smiled as another Pure Hero walked to the group as they yelled in pain. "Testing out more of them?" ? said, "Yes Marya, we need more power." Rue said. Jericho began to choke and fell to the ground. "So only they were compatable it seems." Marya noted.

Reburst raised his hands in the air suddenly, "Argh! I can't control myself! What is this?" he cried as he caught on fire, "No! I'm gonna die!" he cried as he burned. Sabre completely exploded and Markquez disappeared into thin air. Jericho opened her eyes, which were pure purple now, Marya kneeled down and said to her, "Merry Christmas, you're one of us now."


	5. Cancellation

Due to critizism. This story is over. Sorry to all of you. Epscially those who created Rue, Jericho, and Leafy. Too many people assumed I was ripping off Sword Art Online and wanted me to stop. So, here you go. The End. By the way, some of the characters used in this story may be used in a different story I am planning.


End file.
